Los sombríos celos de Sasuke
by Escritora Cerezo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, es un hombre frió e inexpresivo. Dentro de su matrimonio hubo el fruto de su pequeña hija Sarada, y cordel que pasaba los años, los días se hicieron más tranquilos y placenteros para la familia. Pero últimamente algo desconocido intranquilizaba a Sasuke. Ese pequeño malestar ¿Será su perdición?


''**¿Qué es esto? Los sombríos celos de Sasuke''**

**Ridículo **

**Lemon +17**

**Si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.**

Calor, mucha calor.

El radiante verano había llegado a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, trayendo consigo la temporada de atuendos cortos y descuentos exorbitantes de ropas holgadas. Cada uno de los aldeanos de Konoha se encontraban ya sea colocando su carteles veraneos o cambiando los menús dentro de sus restaurantes por algo mucho más ligero y fresco, que platillos cargados. Por parte de los ninjas su situación no cambiaba mucho, debían ejercer sus misiones sin importar el clima u otro acontecimiento que puedan distraerlos por lo mínimo.

Ellos no tenían el privilegio de preocupándose por pequeñez, como que vestirse o algo por el estilo. Su única opción era el camino que cada uno de esos ninjas había elegido. Proteger y servir la voluntad del país del fuego. La tranquilidad de los civiles era su máxima prioridad. Mayor es el ejemplo del sacrificio por el amor de proteger algo, era un ninja que trabajaba entre las sombras. Alejado de su propia familia, luchaba para cuidar lo poco que había reconstruido.

Eso «poco» era todo para él.

El nombre de ese ninja era Sasuke Uchiha y estaba por volver a casa.

Para mencionado pelinegro estar doce años fuera del hogar fue muy difícil, más sin embargo era el sacrificio que debía hacer por su hija quien ahora era una señorita de trece años y por su esposa quien después de todos sus horrendos crímenes le permitió un lugar dentro de su corazón.

—Yo también quisiera una esposa así…—Se escuchó decir una persona quien paso fugazmente por su lado. Luego de la batalla que se ocasiono en los últimos exámenes Chunnin, el Uchiha retomo su misión solo para cerciorarse que ya no existían peligro por parte de Kaguya o cualquiera de su dinastía para finalmente regresar, oficialmente a la aldea.

—Ninguna estría, a pesar de ser madre su vientre esta más que plano, bueno su ropa habla por ella—Comentaba otro entre pequeños corazones reflejados en sus ojos.

Sasuke inexpresivo continuaba caminando, con su rostro oculto por la capucha.

Como había estado fuera previos meses, se había llevado consigo una capa negra con capucha para refugiarse de la nieve (Insistencia de su mujer) ya que podría ver un clima en Konoha, pero no significaba que en otro lugares fueran de igual manera. Ahora sobre llevando ropa, se enfrentaba en una abrazadora temporada dentro de la aldea. El mismo le dio igual que tantas gotas se escurrían de su nuca con tal de no revelar su rostro, dado que lo primero era entregar su reporte y terminar con la misión de una vez por todas.

Llegado le medio día el Uchiha ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa. Un par de radiantes sonrisas cruzo por su cabeza, su hija estará más que saltando de la alegría al verlo y su esposa mucho más que feliz por su regreso.

—Sakura, Sarada… estoy en casa.

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le devolvió la expresión.

Ante aquello solo dedujo donde estarían las mujeres de la casa y sin enojarse al respecto, se adentró en la residencia. Sabía muy bien que su familia también estaría ocupada, después de todo así era la vida para un ninja. Luego de dejar su capa en el perchero de su habitación, analizo su entorno.

Todo estaba limpio, reluciente e igual como lo recordaba.

Unos pocos detalles no hacían la diferencia. Sakura, su esposa lo había dejado así solo por él, porque realmente quería que el azabache recordara y estará en su casa tal como cuando se marchó. Desde la forma en que dejaba doblada las sabanas, hasta la manera en que dejaba el lado intacto que le correspondía a Sasuke en la cama que ambos compartían. Todo esos pequeños detalles solo podían hacerlos esa pelirrosa que con tanta devoción lo ama. Sin importar que, los sentimientos de su esposa se mantuvieron fieles ante la situación más triste.

Incluso ahora que ella no estaba en casa, dejaba un rastro de su amor.

—Sakura…—Tomo unos de los portarretratos, donde solo estaba él y su esposa. Era su primera fotografía juntos, cuando a ambos se le asignaron como equipo en una de sus primaveras jóvenes. ¿Por cuánto años lo había amado? Era cierto que su amor era mutuo, pues él mismo le correspondió a sus sentimientos, pero cabe decir no como el quería. Sakura se merecía un trato mucho mejor, pero ni él mismo sabia como hacerlo.

Para su mujer todo era aceptable, pero para él injustificable.

Sasuke en cuanto termino de bañarse, escucho perfectamente como alguien abría la puerta del departamento.

—Sarada, estoy en…—La última palabra no fue pronunciada y fue reemplazada por rápidos pasos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Eres tú?! —Esos desesperados toques en la puerta acompañados de esa jadeante voz lo hicieron sonreír.

Era Sakura.

—Sí, ya salg…—Como un huracán alguien lo estrujo entre sus brazos provocando que perdiera algo de equilibrio. El Uchiha solo le alcanzo para colocarse una toalla a la parte baja de su cuerpo, antes de que su energética esposa lo interrumpiera en el baño.

—Esper...

—¡Bienvenido a casa! —Su felicidad era palpable. Sabía muy bien que aquella peligrosa misión había finalizado.

Sasuke con una media sonrisa, envolvió su único brazo alrededor de esa pequeña cintura, esperando a que las ansias y la emoción de su esposa se calmaran un poco. Durante algunos minutos se quedaron abrazados, hasta que Sakura estableció nuevamente la distancia entre ambos.

Al cruzar miradas, ella fue quien se sonrojo.

—¡Lo siento! —Tanteo las prematuras cicatrices de su esposo—Te abrase tan fuerte, debió dolerte mucho ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Hn, eso no importa—Se contuvo de lo que realmente deseaba decir. Era extraño, pero no podía decirle la verdad—Iré a vestirme—Cruzo por su lado saliendo de aquel espacio pequeño, por supuesto Sakura no se quedó atrás.

—Claro, te entretuve mucho—Rio nerviosa—Sasuke-kun…—Lo llamo con algo de vergüenza.

Sus ojos verdes no podían apartarse de aquel firme trasero. Apetecía estrujarlo.

—¿Hm?

—Puedes… bueno… sé que debes estar cansado del largo viaje… pero… ¿puedes acompañarme al mercado? Necesito algunos ingredientes para hacer el almuerzo.

—Está bien—Con un tono inexpresivo entro a la habitación.

El yo interior de la pelirrosa exclamada de la alegría.

Hacia tanto años que su esposo no a acompañaba por las veradas de Konoha.

—¡Cariño! —Pensó en ese momento ¿Cómo su marido pudriera vestirse? Tenida esa cocedura de ocho centímetros por una de sus costillas izquierdas hasta la altura de su tórax—Necesitas a-ayuda…?

Sakura se encontró con un Sasuke en bóxer mientras intentaba subir sus pantalones.

El rubor tiñó por completo su rostro.

—Déjame…—Se acercó lentamente—ayudarte ¿sí?

El azabache con una mirada penetrante, levanto su brazo y su pantalón volvió a caer al suelo.

La mujer se detuvo frente a él con una respiración ansiosa. Con sus mejillas enrojecidas, se agacho para tomar dicha tela y levantarla. El Uchiha inquieto por la excitante postura de su esposa retrocedió un paso intencionalmente para que la kunoichi levantara la mirada.

Aquellos enormes ojos verdes se toparon con el miembro cubierto por la tela oscura de la ropa interior que él llevaba puesto. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Aturdido por perversos, calientes y sucios pensamiento el pelinegro la observo a la expectativa.

Sakura trago hondo.

Aun cuando no estaba erecto el bulto adormecido era grande.

Era apetitoso.

Su lengua humedeciendo sus labios hizo la respiración de Sasuke aún más espesa. Un pequeño beso sobre sus testículos lo hicieron suspirar. Esos cálidos y rosados labios se abrieron para darle paso a la húmeda lengua. Sakura ya se encontraba hundida entre su deseo que por meses estuvo dormido. El Uchiha empezaba a jadear a cordel esa lengua se balanceaba sobre su miembro provocando endurecerlo cada vez más.

Sakura observando como prácticamente el sexo de su esposo urgía por salir de aquella cárcel de tela, se levantó y con algunos pasos y un pequeño empujón, lo tumbo sobre la enorme cama matrimonial que compartían.

Unos delicados dedos obligaron a que un musculoso cuerpo levantara su cadera para así deshacerse que esa molestosa prenda. A Sasuke le encantaba esa fogosa iniciativa que lo tomaba desprevenido. La pelirrosa con una respiración tosca, gateo hasta quedar a la altura que ella deseaba. Su rostro sobre el sexo viril, erguido y más que preparado para la acción.

Un cruce mirada fue su última interacción.

La boca de Sakura empezó a chupar la panta del miembro, saboreando ese líquido pre seminal que de ella se escurría. Su lengua dando rápido giros al mismo tiempo que pequeñas succiones era solo el precalentamiento. Con gemido sorpresivo introdujo todo el largo de aquella longitud dentro de su boca, chupando y succionando de prisa. Sasuke, abrió sus ojos entre cortados suspiros y tomo la cabeza de su mujer para así moverla a su gusto.

Aunque los movimientos eran rudos, ambos estaban sincronizados.

Después de todo Sakura se había acoplado por completo a su fogoso esposo.

Un suave tanteo sobre su trabajado abdomen lo hicieron soltar aquel cabello rosado.

Sakura coloco sus brazos como si estuviera a punto de hacer flexiones.

Sasuke levanto su brazo y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama.

Ambos sabían lo que venían.

La boca pelirrosa empezó a subir con mucho más rapidez que la anterior.

El pelinegro balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de esos húmedos labios y esa envolvente lengua.

El ritmo de las flexiones aumentaba junto con los minutos transcurridos.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se volteaban aun estando cerrados.

Los jadeos era música para los oídos de la Uchiha.

Las palabras eran totalmente innecesarias.

Con un último empujón, la mujer embistió con sus propias manos la cadera del azabache hacia su rostro, para más profundidad. Sasuke gruñendo, empujo igual manera la parte trasera de la cabeza de su esposa, para así vaciarse en la boca de la kunoichi.

—¡Papá! —Alguien grito desde la puerta.

Ambos regresaron a la realidad.

Los labios de Sakura, se escurrían un espeso líquido blancuzco.

Con una nerviosa expresión la mujer se lo tragó de golpe y con rapidez se levantó para salir.

—Sakura ¡Espera! —Ella se volteó con la respiración igual que agitada que la de él. Sasuke le señalo la orilla de la curva de sus labios y esta se limpió con suma vergüenza.

Con un agotador suspiro, el Uchiha escuchaba como su mujer le decía a su hija que debía esperar por su padre, pues acababa de bañarse y se estaba vistiendo.

Luego de cómoda conversación de padre e hija mientras tomaban una refrescante limonada los esposos Uchiha se dirigían hacia el mercado central de Konoha. En realidad era Sakura quien aún no salía de la recamara y Sasuke se encontraba esperándolo en el sillón al lado de su hija quien leía un libro de justus sanadores para principiantes.

—Nee Papá…

—¿Hm?

—¿Y ya no te iras por mucho tiempo? ¿De verdad todo acabo? —Sus ojos negros eran igual de brillantes que los de su madre.

Sarada Uchiha era hija única y era la descendiente de dos grandes y poderosos discípulos que superaron por muchos a sus maestros, los majestuosos Sanin. Su apariencia tenían mucho más rasgos heredados por parte de su padre, pero su comportamiento era idéntica a su madre.

Valiente, fuerte e inteligente.

Cabe mencionar que era hermosa, aunque Sakura decía que esa belleza era por su atractivo marido.

—Bueno…—Su ojos negros se perdieron por un par de segundos—tengo que continuar con mis investigaciones, pero ya no será por mucho tiempo.

—¿De verdad, Papá? —Sus mejillas rojas ocultan entre las páginas—¿Te quedaras en casa, con Mamá y conmigo? —Sus ojos eran como los de un triste un pequeño cachorro.

No era como Sasuke, ni como Sakura era Sarada su propia identidad.

—Sí…

—¿Podrías enseñarme nuevos jutsus? Sé que Boruto es tu aprendiz pero…

—Te enseñare todo los jutsus que solo a ti te corresponde por derecho—Tanteo su cabeza.

—¡Sasuke-kun, ya estoy lista! —La voz de la pelirrosa se escuchaba feliz.

—¿Y cuáles justus serán? —La pelinegra le seguía el paso su padre, quien se había levantado y se aproximaba a la puerta.

Sakura no desamoro en llegar a ellos.

—Mi vida, cuida la casa—La mujer abrazo a su hija antes de colocarse sus sandalias de tacón.

Sarada le brindo una sonrisa y volteo hacia Sasuke.

—¡Vamos, Papá! ¡Dime cuales se…

Un suave poke sobre su frente la hizo retroceder.

—Hablaremos en otro momento.

La pelinegra con una radiante sonrisa asiento con la cabeza, e igual sonrisa que observó de su madre quien le daba la espalda, salía y ambos se marcharon del departamento.

Sakura no dejaba de prácticamente arrastrar a su esposo a cada puesto del enorme mercado.

El inexpresivo azabache solo le limitaba a tomar las bolsas de alimentos y a permanecer en silencio.

—Cariño ¿No quieres una ensalada? Hay sabrosos tomates—Se volteó mostrando la roja verdura—¡Mira! ¡Se ven deliciosos!

—Ah… sí—Con desgana observo la holeada de personas a su alrededor.

El mercado estaba lleno. En otro momento lo podía irritar pero ahora, simplemente le daba igual.

—¡Oye, mira! ¡Ahí está la mujer que te hable esta mañana! —Esa vos le sonaba ligeramente familiar, pero no recordaba muy bien.

Sasuke miro de reojo hacia su izquierda y pudo verlos.

Era un grupo de chicos quienes miraban con sus mejillas sonrojadas a alguien en específico.

Un plano vientre y un sensual obligo eran sus deleites.

Aquel pantalón blanco se ajustaba muy bien con sus desorbitantes curvas y su gran trasero, junto con una hermosa prenda que se abría sobre su abdomen mostrando su vientre sin ninguna estría reluciendo su suave y hermosa piel. Sin olvidar sus pechos firmes y con un tamaño considerable, pues ya no eran pequeños. Después de su embarazo su estado la dejo más que algunas libra de más, proporcionada en ciertas áreas justamente necesarias.

Si, era Sakura y la estaban lujuriando.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Se había quedado callado y viéndola fijamente.

Ahora recordaba esa irritación que lo incomodaba desde hace meses.

¡Quítate eso! ¡Ahora! ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a mostrar ni un milímetro de piel nunca más! ¡Ya que tú eres—

—¡Sakura! —Reprendió sus propios pensamientos ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Hmm? ¿Quieres algo más del mercado? Ya tenemos todo lo necesario para curry.

El Uchiha se mordía la lengua. Era ridículo ¿Por qué se sentía tan enfadado?

—¿Cariño? —Observo como el azabache cambiaba de expresión continuamente. Algo le pasaba.

—Yo…

—¿Y ese hombre no es su esposo? —Los hombres continuaban hablando a sus espaldas.

—No, su marido nunca está en la aldea. La descuida demasiado, creo que hasta tiene una amante por tanta ausencia.

—Que estúpido, con esa belleza seria fiel para toda mi vida.

Entonces sonó un ''crack'' dentro de la cabeza de Sasuke.

Un sombrío rinnegan horrorizo al grupo de hombres. Temblando huyeron de escena.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Empezó a mas que caminar, trotar tras de él —¡Espérame!

Estaba confundida ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Gracias por la comida—Dejando los platillos sobre el plato, se levantó sobre la mesa.

Ya era mediado de la noche y se encontraban cenando. En ningún momento interactuó con las femeninas Uchihas. Sarada había intentado de establecer conversación con su padre, pero él drásticamente finalizo el intercambio de palabras. Incluso Sakura, pero fue aún más frio y serio con ella.

—Mamá…—La miro con los ojos trises.

—Descuida, solo está cansado del viaje—Beso su frente mientras que recogía los platos—Ve a darte y baño y a la cama. Mañana tienes que ir a una misión fuera de la aldea ¿verdad? Es mejor que duermas para que te levantes muy temprano.

—Pero… Papá…

—Ya te dije que estará de mejor humor.

Con una pequeña y forzosa sonrisa la pequeña pelinegra se marchó a su habitación.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró a los segundos.

Sasuke la iba escuchar.

—Te dije que no es nada, deja de insistir con lo mismo—El azabache se quitaba su suéter negro.

La pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso. En el mercado cambio tu humor por alguna razón ¡¿Cuál es?!

Sasuke se volteó con una fulminante mirada.

En realidad deseaba mirar así a su subconsciente, por aquellos extraños pensamientos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Grito enojada y levantándose de la cama.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha viajaron a ese vientre expuesto. Recordó de nuevo sus sombríos sentimientos. Una sombra negaba con la cabeza. Su comportamiento realmente era ridículo.

—¡Deja de ser una molestia!

Casi al instante se arrepentido de sus palabras.

Toda ira se había desvanecido en el rostro de Sakura. Ahora era una vieja tristeza.

Sasuke abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Su esposa en silencio tomo una toalla y en completo silencio cruzo la puerta de la habitación. Un golpe sobre una de las gavetas fue lo siguiente. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? ¿Por qué tomo su rabia con ella? Un portarretrato tambaleo hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

Un vidrio se rompió el miles de trozos.

El azabache bajo la mirada y se encontró con una viaje fotografía.

Sakura vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco quien sonreía a su lado. Era la única foto de su boda.

En cuanto entro al baño un esbelto cuerpo se apresuraba en salir.

—Espera—Quitándose su toalla se adentró a la regadera.

—No, tomate tu tiempo—Sin mirarlo trato de salir, pero ese ancho y fuerte pecho fue su muro.

—Necesito que me escuches. —El agua caía sobre él, sobre ambos.

—No quiero, déjame salir.

—Sakura…

—¡No! —Lo empujo con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Si! —Golpeo su palma sobre los azulejos, acorralándola—Lo siento… quiero que me escuches.

Con el agua corriendo entre sus cuerpos desnudos, podía percatarse de las lágrimas de su esposa.

—Lo siento…—Acaricio sus mejillas mojadas—Lo siento mucho. No quise decirte eso.

En otro momento Sasuke jamás se mostraría tan arrepentido, pero ese ya no era el caso. En la intimidad podía bajar sus guardias y dar su mejor esfuerzo para expresarse correctamente. Todos los años que habían pasado seguía sin ser buen con sus palabras.

Casi siempre escogía las erróneas.

—Ugh…—Empezó a llorar—Eres tan malvado… ¿Por qué te comportas tan extraño? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Soy tu esposa… shannaroo…—Y entre pequeños sollozos sintió como el fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke se apegaba al de ella, envolviendo su brazo derecho sobre su cintura.

El agua aún continuaba cayendo sobre ellos.

—¿Acaso dije algo mal? Dímelo y lo repar…—Un beso la sorprendió atontándola la instante.

El Uchiha profundizo el contacto mientras sumergía su lengua.

Moviendo sus labios empezó el calor a emitir entre ambos.

Sakura jadeaba ante aquellos labios que le exigían cada vez más. Sasuke apretó uno de los glúteos de la pelirrosa robándole un chillido. Una media sonrisa la hizo sonrojar. Retomando esa apasionada batalla de lenguas el pelinegro estiro su brazo hacia el grifo, donde un dudo en cerrarlo.

—Sasuke-kun…—Fue pronunciado de forma gimiente.

La mano del Uchiha se arrastró desde sus pechos donde los apretó levemente, hasta su vientre. Disfruto el suave tacto de su piel, tan blanca y hermosa. Continúo su camino hasta toparse con el vello púbico rosa, haciendo que Sakura empezará jadear con más velocidad.

—¡Agh!

Un dedo se hundió en su sexo y comprobó su humedad. No era precisamente el agua de la regadera.

—Envuelve tus piernas en mi cintura.

Acato la orden casi al instante.

Sasuke tomo su miembro ya erecto y lo guio hacia aquel palpitante orificio.

—¡Ahh!

La sensación era sublime.

El Uchiha apoyo su ante brazo en los azulejos, permaneciendo adentro y sin moverse, saboreando la exquisita sensación. Cuanto extrañaba estar así con su esposa.

Segundos después empezó a balancear sus caderas con lentitud.

Disfrutando, saboreando y sumergiéndose en las sensaciones que le brindaba la pelirrosa.

—Yo…—Ella jadeo sobre su oído —te amo Sasuke-kun….

Observo su rostro que expresaba placer para luego mirar donde su unían sus cuerpos.

En momento todo se aclaró.

Solo él podía besarla, solo él podía hacerle el amor, solo él podía ponerla en este estado.

Toda y cada uno de sus gemidos eran solo por él y para él.

Ah, esto es a que llaman ''Sentimiento de propiedad'' o mejor conocido como ''Celos''

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Las primeras veces jamás se acabarían con Sakura.

—Oh…—La escucho jadear—No te detengas tan d-de repente—Movió sus caderas ansiosa.

Sasuke la miro con lujuria.

—Mi error—Robándole un jadeo sorpresivo empezó a penetrarla con fuerza.

Cada vez más rápidas, crudas y deliciosas embestidas.

—Sakura…—Apenas y podía concentrarse en pronunciar una palabra. —Te dejaré más que satisfecha esta noche.

—S-Siempre ¡Agh! ¡Lo haces!

El ritmo era implacable. Contra la pared con fuerza.

Las uñas de la kunoichi marcaban la ancha espalda del pelinegro.

Nadie podía tenerla así, ni esos hombres, ni los pacientes del hospital que sabía muy bien que la miraban con dobles intenciones. Muchos menos cualquiera ninja con pensamientos sucios. Sakura desde que era niña ya le pertenecía. Esa sonrisa al reunirse en las mañana para una nueva misión, esos sonrojos que solo él se provocaba por un pequeño acercamiento o palabras y provocar la fierra que ahora penetraba solo podría hacerlo él.

—Eres mía.

El bombeo resonaba entre sus cuerpos produciendo un excitante eco.

—Soy t-tuya, siempre lo h-he sido.

Los espasmos eran inevitables.

—Siempre lo serás.

El gusto era aún mayor.

Las embestidas eran incontables. El tiempo dejo de existir.

Su esposa se retorcía entre gemidos entre su brazo.

EL azabache sosteniéndola con fuerza también se dejó llevar por esas descargas eléctricas.

Solo eran Sasuke y Sakura, dentro de su mundo.

Eran expresiones, sentimientos, sensaciones y palabras que solo se podría ejecutar en la intimidad.

Era un fogoso Sasuke solo para Sakura.

Era una ardiente Sakura solo para Sasuke.

Todos pensaban que eran el matrimonio más frio y renegado de la aldea.

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía tras puertas cerradas.

—Con que de eso se trataba…—La pelirrosa abotono el último botón del piyama azul de su esposo y este se acostó en el lado que le pertenecía de la enorme cama.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo—Resoplo—es ridicul…

—Los celos son normales—Se recostó sobre el pecho de su marido— ¡Cuando hay amor siempre lo habrán! —Chillo de la emoción.

Sin duda Sakura estaba feliz.

Era la primera vez que el Uchiha demostraba celos, aunque no terminaba de comprender el porqué.

—¿No te veo muy molesta? —Levanto una ceja. Sabía que no lo estaba.

La Uchiha rosa, carcajeo con picardía.

—Oh, sí, sí—Continúo riendo—Estoy muy molesta. ¡Tener celos casado y pasado los treinta es inaceptable!

—Hn. Eres horrible mintiendo.

—¿Qué? Yo no miento.

—Si lo haces.

—¡No! —Se estaba riendo.

—Tus habilidades para mentir ante el enemigo son deplorables—Sonrió envolviendo su brazo sobre la cintura de la ojos jade—Terribles.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Le dio la espalda entre vergonzosas risas.

El Uchiha tomo la oportunidad para aferrarla a su cuerpo y besar su cuello descubierto.

—Duérmete ya.

—Sí, sí…—De la misma manera que cerro sus ojos, los abrió—¡Tienes que darle una buena disculpa a nuestra hija!

—Claro que lo hare, pero ya duérmete.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

—Porque mañana Sarada se ira a una misión ¿verdad?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Con una media sonrisa le hizo nota cierta parte de su cuerpo que golpeaba su trasero.

—Solo te necesito con muchas energías—Se limitó en explicar.

Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas intentaba dormir, pero Sasuke ya dormía con tranquilidad.

O eso le hacía parecer a la pelirrosa.

Dentro de la mente del Uchiha, cruzaban mil formas de herir con gravedad a aquellos hombres que osaron miran a su mujer. ¿Romperles los brazos? ¿Arrancarles un pulmón? Así dejarían de suspirar por su esposa ¿Dejarlos sin un ojo? Tal vez sin los dos, estaría bien.

Esas terroríficas teorías y más se revivían dentro de su cabeza.

Observo a su feliz esposa.

Jamás sabría la verdad.

La verdad sobre sus sombríos celos.


End file.
